Kuarza Hablur
|h1 = Appearance |t11 = Sex |i11 = Woman |t12 = Hair |i12 = White & Voluminous with a stripe of brown |t13 = Eyes |i13 = Emerald |t14 = Height |i14 = 5'7" |t15 = Weight |i15 = 130 |h2 = Abilities |t21 = Bending |i21 = Earthbending (Gems Primarily) |t22 = Specialized Bending |i22 = Metamorphism |t23 = Style of Combat |i23 = Pencak Silat |t24 = Weapon(s) |i24 = Gem Karambits & Chakrams. |h3 = Affiliations |t31 = Occupation |i31 = Jeweler, Merchant |t32 = Family |i32 = Hablur Clan |t33 = Allies |i33 = Good Gang |t34 = Enemies |i34 = Bad Boys }} Kuarza Hablur (Meaning: Quartz Crystal), is the scion of the Hablur Clan, the daughter of Jauh Hablur and step sister to Bulu Hablur. Kuarza is a talented earthbender who lived a secluded life attempting to master her family's ancestral earth bending style and specialized bending style Metamorphism, but to her dismay she lacked the sheer raw power to be able to succeed her father as family head and create a Century Stone. One day she couldn't bear no longer her father's coldness and decided to run away from home, with the help of her personal assistant and best friend Yingyu, and embark on a journey where she eventually met and joined the Good Gang. History WIP... Personality 'Quirks' Personality Quirks, weird ways in which they speak or behave. Wip... 'Goals' What short or long term Goals they possess and what are they willing to do to achieve them. Wip... 'Flaws and Problems' What short or long term problems they face and what personality flaws prevent them from solving their problems and achieving their goals. Wip... Abilities and Equipment 'Silat Earthbending' Silat Earthbending is a special type of earthbending technique that mimics real life silat movements, of all the various types. This indonesian take on earth bending focuses on the manipulation of pre-fabricated weaponry made out of minerals as opposed to flinging the rock in the vicinity. It is a more precise type of earthbending that takes advantage of a bender becoming familiar with their specific weapons in trade of the flexibility of normal earthbending. Hablur Earthbending also finds distinction from regular earthbending for its great use of one classic earthbending technique, the rock pillar technique. A multi-purpose technique that can be used to create instant obstacles or cover against projectiles, pin an opponent against a surface, push an opponent away, or how it is more typical for Silat Earthbenders, propel its user in a direction at great speed in an instant. Kuarza's specific use of Silat Earthbending is by controlling a large numbers of small gems and an assortment of gem weaponry to simultaneously dazzle, damage and confuse her foes. When she is forced to go on the offensive she will bend her collection of gem karambits by tracing the path of her arm creating a sort of wing of daggers that slashes multiple times at anything within close proximity. 'Metamorphism' A specialized earthbending technique where one channels their chi into a collection of earth, rock and minerals in a pool of water with dissolved minerals to create any gem type known and unknown to man. This bending skill is exclusive to the Hablur Clan and is their greatest source of income. Kuarza's use of Metamorphism is very delicate and precise, she does however lacks the power to create any gem she desires. Her precision still enables her to quickly recreate any stone she does have the power output for, making her able to mass produce cheap and fragile crystals. 'Equipment' ''Gem Karambits & Chakrams'' Kuarza's preferred jewel instrument to bend is chakrams and karambits, tracing large circular arcs and creating the appearance of peacock wings and tails with her techniques. ''Failed Century Stones:Soot Bombs'' Kuarza's inability to create a Century Stone is a big embarrassment to her but she found some solace in her failure, most of the times she fails in their creation she ends up creating what is essentially a soot based smoke bomb. These charcoal like stones have inside of them large ammounts of ash that can be released easily by collapsing them using earthbending. ''Other Gems'' Kuarza is in the possession of a large assortment of gems of all manners that she has created herself, as well as a single Century Stone gifted to her at birth as is traditional for the Hablur. Trivia *Her appearance is that of a Volcarona gijinka. Category:Female Category:Earthbender Category:Earth Kingdom Characters Category:Marcus Junior